


Just Muggle Sayings

by Werefox



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: First Meeting, Hogwarts Express, One Shot, Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werefox/pseuds/Werefox
Summary: "You've got dirt on your nose by the way." The girl said it so casually, Harry almost believed she was being sincere with the information, but a quick glance at her face, a large smirk across it, proved otherwise.A one-shot of a Hermione who fought her childhood bullies with wit instead of silence.
Kudos: 104





	Just Muggle Sayings

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot - Wrote this during NaNoWriMo, instead of working on things I should have. Sorry about the paragraph formatting, on mobile. Will attempt to fix it when I can. Enjoy.

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way." The girl said it so casually, Harry almost believed she was being sincere with the information, but a quick glance at her face, a large smirk across it, proved otherwise. Ron didn't seem to get the joke, reaching up with his right hand and furiously rubbing at his nose, attempting to 'clean off the dirt'. Harry gave a small snort, which quickly devolved into full on laughter as the brunette, Hermione he believed her name was, joined in. 

Ron paused his rubbing, glancing between the pair angrily, "What's so bloody funny to you two. Are you having me on!" His face rapidly growing redder by the second, Harry choked down the rest of his laughter, and looked at the boy he had spent the ride with, eyes still filled with mirth. 

"It's a muggle saying Ron, I've heard my teachers use it to describe kids in primary." Harry closed his eyes in thought for a moment, before looking to Hermione in confirmation regarding his next words, "I'm not entirely sure what it means though, something about acting differently depending on who they're talking to."

"It's a saying often used to refer to someone as a brown-noser." When Ron nearly interrupted to angrily ask what that meant, Hermoione continued, "It means to give someone excessive praise and compliments in order to gain that person's favor. It has a negative connotation, similar to saying someone is 'kissing ass' or 'sucking up'. I thought it appropriate considering Harry's obvious fame, and your frankly astounding attempt to impress him and gain his favor by performing a spell you didn't even know."

The redhead sputtered a few times angrily, glaring at the pair, and jumping to his feet. "Oh I see how it is. The two of you think you're funny do you, I bet you had this all planned out!" Harry moved to defend himself, and point out it was his first time meeting the witch as well, but Ron stormed on, "You probably didn't even need our help getting onto the platform, did you Potter! Set the whole thing up as a joke, deferring to the Weasleys because we’re poor, must have had a good laugh out of that one, didn't you! Well you can keep your glory-hound ways to yourself! I bet you're going to be a slimy snake too, filthy Slytherin." The red-head tore from the room, shoving Hermione to the floor, and slamming the compartment door behind him, shaking the frame.

Harry reached a hand out to the fallen girl, helping her into the nearby seat. With a huff, she glared at the closed door, and pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, which broke out into a grin once her eyes met his. "So do you want to be the one to tell him snakes are actually quite dry and not slimy at all, or shall I." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t plan on continuing this, and it’s unbeta’d, so you might have spotted a few mistakes. It was just a silly short idea I had while watching the movie on tv. Sorry Ron fans, I’ve never really been a huge fan of the boy, and it was just too perfect to pass up.


End file.
